Baby It's Cold Outside
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Blaine va a casa de Kurt para jugar en la nieve. Klaine!


**Disclaimer:** NADA de este fanfic me pertenece. Ni los personajes ni la historia. La historia pertenece a _**Phantom of a Rose**_ y yo sólo de adjudico los derechos de traducción.

* * *

**BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE**

Kurt había no paraba de ver su teléfono desde hacia una hora. Pensó que debía de tener el coraje… solo que no podía decidirse a llamar a Blaine e invitarlo a salir. Había estado esperando por semanas, pero cada que estaba a punto de hacerlo, había algo que se lo impedía.

Algo de coraje.

Kurt suspiró y se tiró en el sillón. La casa estaba callada, su padre y la mamá de fin se habían ido de vacaciones a una cabaña en el norte y Finn había dicho que iba a ir a casa de Rachel.

Lo que fue ayer.

El viento soplaba a fuera y había un flujo constante de nieve cayendo. Era lindo, en realidad.

Kurt saltó de sorpresa mientras "Good Morning Baltimore" comenzó a sonar. Era su teléfono. Miró el identificador… era Blaine.

Kurt se rió, como solía hacerlo cuando Blaine le mandaba un mensaje de texto o lo llamaba. Pero únicamente cuando estaba solo. Como ahora.

— ¿Hola? — dijo, contestando el teléfono.

— ¡Hey, Kurt! — dijo Blaine.

—Estoy feliz de que hayas llamado — dijo Kurt. Era ahora o nunca. De verdad, era una señal, y esa señal le dio el coraje que necesitaba. — De hecho, estaba a punto de llamarte.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Blaine. Kurt se imaginaba que él estaría sonriendo, solo por el tono de su voz.

—Sí — dijo Kurt. Y tan rápido como pudo, yendo directo al grano, lo invitó a salir. — Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir hoy

—Creo que la mitad de las tiendas están cerradas — dijo Blaine. Kurt sintió que su corazón comenzaba a romperse. — Pero, ¿tal vez podríamos pasar el rato en tu casa? No está muy lejos.

Kurt trató de no gritar por la emoción. — ¡Eso suena increíble! Podemos escuchar mis discos, o ver una película, ¿o algo?

Eso suena increíble, Kurt. — Era lindo escuchar la voz de Blaine cuando sonaba feliz. Kurt le recordó a Blaine como llegar a su casa y colgó.

Luego, Kurt procedió a saltar y bailar de felicidad y emoción por toda la sala.

Después de que sacó toda esa emoción de su sistema, Kurt corrió a su recámara ¡No estaba seguro de que ponerse! Aunque no tenía mucho tiempo como para ponerse exigente. Así que se decidió por una camisa de botones blanca, un suéter verde claro, su moño rojo favorito y unos jeans ajustados color negro. Estaba enderezando el moño cuando sonó el timbre.

Kurt se dirigió con calma hacia la puerta y respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios. Luego, abrió la puerta.

Blaine estaba ahí parado, con copos de nieve en su despeinado cabello (le gustaba traerlo así y no peinado cuando no estaba en la escuela) y una chaqueta grande y negra. — ¡Kurt! — dijo Blaine. — ¿Quieres salir y jugar en la nieve?

— ¿Jugar en la nieve? — preguntó Kurt. Estaba algo distraído por las mejillas de Blaine. Se habían puesto rosas por el frío. Además de que no había jugado en la nieve desde hacía años.

— ¡Sí! Suena divertido —dijo Blaine. — ¿O crees que puedes derrotarme en una guerra de bolas de nieve? — Blaine arqueó las cejas.

— ¡Claro que puedo! — Kurt fue a su closet, encontró un par de botas y su chaqueta más gruesa.

— ¡No olvides los guantes! — gritó Blaine desde abajo.

Blaine y Kurt salieron, y entonces comenzó la guerra. Corrieron por todo alrededor de la casa de Kurt, por el patio delantero, por detrás, lanzándose bolas el uno al otro y escondiéndose detrás de cualquier objeto grande para evitar ser golpeados. Luego, después de que ambos se quedaron sin aliento, se tiraron de espaldas al suelo e hicieron ángeles de nieve.

Consideraron el hacer un hombre de nieve, pero comenzaban a tener mucho frío. — ¿Tal vez después? — preguntó Kurt. — ¿Después de un poco de chocolate caliente?

—Vale — dijo Blaine mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa. — Chocolate caliente.

—Nos prepararé un poco — dijo Kurt, caminando hacia la cocina y quitándose la chaqueta y las botas mojadas.

— ¿Puedo poner algo de música? — preguntó Blaine, caminando hacia el estante donde había una colección de discos.

— ¡Desde luego!

Kurt con dos humeantes tazas de chocolate caliente. Había música sonando de fondo y Blaine estaba de pie, mirando la portada del álbum. Se había quitado su chaqueta y sus zapatos. Era casi extraño, verlo sin su uniforme de la Academia Dalton. Estaba usando unos jeans y un suéter negro con cuello en forma de v.

— ¡Tu chocolate caliente está servido! — dijo Kurt, acercándole la taza.

—Gracias — dijo Blaine, tomándolo. — Oh, tus manos están heladas. — Las había rozado cuando tomó la taza.

Kurt se rió nerviosamente. Blaine había dejado su taza y la de Kurt sobre la mesa y ahora sostenía sus manos. — Las tuyas están tibias.

—Mis padres siempre han dicho que soy como un horno humano — dijo Blaine. — Calentar tus manos no debería ser un problema.

Kurt se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que estaba pensando, que incluía algo así como "tiene sentido, eres muy ardiente."

En lugar de eso, Kurt dijo, — Veo que escogiste música navideña.

—Sí — dijo Blaine. — Pero, ¿no tiene letra?

—No — dijo Kurt. — Es algo así como una versión para karaoke. Me gusta mucho cantar durante esta época.

—Genial — dijo Blaine. — ¿Tus manos ya están bien? — preguntó.

—Sí — dijo Kurt, triste por tener que soltar las manos de Blaine. Tomó su taza y sopló sobre el líquido caliente. Sorbieron su chocolate caliente en un corto silencio. La canción se terminó y una nueva comenzó en su lugar.

—Vaya — dijo Blaine, bajando su taza. — ¡Esta es mi canción navideña favorita! — Se levantó y subió el volumen. — ¿Quieres cantar? — preguntó.

—Desde luego — dijo Kurt.

—Cantaré la parte del eco — dijo Blaine — ¿Está bien?

—Sí — Kurt se sintió mareado mientras tomaba aire y comenzaba a cantar — _I really can't stay_. (N/T _De verdad no me puedo quedar. _La traducción de la mayoría de las líneas no es literal, sino la idea que se supone debe generar.)

—_But baby it's cold outside_ — la voz de Blaine era suave y cálida. Como chocolate caliente. (N/T _Pero baby, hace frío afuera._)

—_I've got to go away_. (N/T _Tengo que ir lejos._)

—_But baby it's cold outside _— cantó Blaine, acercándose a él. (N/T _Pero baby, hace frío afuera._)

—_This evening has been, _(N/T _Esta noche ha sido._)

—_Been hoping that you'd drop it_ — Oh, esa sonrisa. (N/T _He estado esperando a que vinieras._)

—_So very nice_ — Más que linda, pensó Kurt. (N/T _Realmente linda._)

—_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice — _Mientras Blaine cantaba esta línea, tomó las manos de Kurt entre las suyas. Kurt se puso tan nervioso, que casi olvida la siguiente línea. (N/T _Tomaré tus manos, parecen de hielo._)

—_My mother will start worry._ (N/T _Mi madre comenzará a preocuparse._)

—_Beautiful, what's your hurry?_ (N/T _Beautiful_ es un adjetivo. Puede decir _hermosa_ o _hermoso_. Léase según su preferencia XD _Hermosa/o, ¿cuál es tu prisa?)_

Kurt sonrió. _Beautiful_. Claro, esa era la letra, pero la manera en la que Blaine la dijo hizo que Kurt pensara que de verdad eso quería decir — _My father will be pacing the floor_. (N/T _Mi padre va a marcar el piso de tanto caminar._)

—_Listen to the fireplace roar. _(N/T _Escucha el ruido de la chimenea._)

—_So really I'd better scurry. _(N/T _Así que tendré que escabullirme._)

—_Beautiful please don't hurry — _Ahí estaba de nuevo. _Beautiful_. Kurt esperaba que Blaine pensara que su cara estaba roja por el frío y no que fuera un sonrojo. (N/T _Hermosa/o, por favor no te apresures._)

—_But maybe just half a drik more. _(N/T _Pero tal vez medio trago más._)

—_Put some records while I pour. _(N/T _Pon algo de música mientras nos sirvo algo de beber._)

—_The neighbors might faint —_ cantó Kurt soltando las manos de Blaine. Comenzaban a ponerse dramáticos. (N/T _Los vecinos se van a desmayar._)

—_Baby it's bad out there. _(N/T _Baby, está feo ahí afuera._)

—_Say, what's in this drink? _(N/T _Dime, ¿qué hay en esta bebida?_)

—_No cabs to be had out there. _(N/T _Ya no hay taxis afuera._)

Kurt caminó hacia el otro lado del sofá. — _I wish I knew how. _(N/T _Quisiera saber cómo._)

—_Your eyes are like starlight now! — _Blaine se inclinó sobre el sofá. (N/T _Tus ojos son como estrellas._)

—_To break this spell_ – cantó Kurt, brincando el sofá para estar de frente a él. (N/T _Romper este hechizo._)

—_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_ — cantó Blaine, sonriendo mientras despeinaba el cabello de Kurt. (N/T _Voy a tomar tu sombrero, tu cabello luce genial._)

—_I ought to say 'no, no, no sir' — _Kurt levantó una mano como en señal de "alto". Blaine tomó esa mano y cantó — _Mind if I move in closer? _(N/T Kurt: _Tendré que decir 'no, no, no señor'. _Blaine:_ ¿Te molesta si me acerco?_)

—_At least I'm gonna say I tried_ — Kurt se encogió de hombres. (N/T _Al menos diré que lo intenté._)

—_What's the sense in hurtin' my pride? — _Blaine cantó como si de verdad lo hubiera herido. (N/T _¿Qué sentido tiene herir mi orgullo?_)

—_I really can't stay. _(N/T _De verdad no me puedo quedar._)

—_Oh baby, don't hold out. _(N/T _Oh baby,no te vayas._)

—_Baby, it's cold outside —_ Juntas, sus voces sonaban perfectas. Kurt jamás había cantado con Blaine, pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto armonizaban. (N/T _Baby, hace frío afuera._)

Había una pausa instrumental en la que Kurt no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. Blaine estaba mirándolo fijamente, como decidido a hacer algo; se acercó, tomó la mano izquierda de Kurt y la puso en su espalda para después poner su mano derecha en la cintura de Kurt y, con la mano que aún le quedaba libre, tomó la otra mano de Kurt. Luego, comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción.

Bailando. Kurt no lo podía creer. Estaba bailando con un chico. Y no cualquier baile, sino un baile lento. Estaba tan distraído por eso que casi se olvidó de cantar cuando sonó la entrada instrumental que anunciaba la siguiente línea.

—_I simply must go_ — Lo que sea menos irse. (N/T _Me tengo que ir._)

—_But baby it's cold outside. _(N/T _Pero baby, hace frío afuera._)

—_The answer is no _— Era gracioso cómo sus movimientos hacían lo opuesto a lo que decía la canción. (N/T _La respuesta es no._)

—_But baby it's cold outside. _(N/T _Pero baby, hace frío afuera._)

—_This welcome has been,_ (N/T _Esta bienvenida ha sido,_)

—_How lucky that you dropped in. _(N/T _Qué suerte que hayas venido._)

—_So nice and warm —_ Lo era, en los brazos de Blaine. Cálida, eso era. Él era como un horno. (N/T _Tan linda y cálida._)

—_Look out the window at that storm_ — Blaine cantó y usó sus manos unidas para señalar la ventana. (N/T _Mira por la ventana, hay una tormenta._)

—_My sister will be suspicious._ (N/T _Mi hermana comenzará a sospechar._)

—_Gosh you lips look delicious —_ La manera en la que Blaine cantó esta línea… Dios, estaba tan cerca. (N/T _Dios, tus labios se ven deliciosos._)

—_My brother will be there at the door_. (N/T _Mi hermano va a estar parado en la puerta._)

—_Waves upon the tropical shore_. (N/T _Saludos desde una orilla tropical._)

—_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_. (N/T _La mente de mi tía es cruel._)

—_Gosh your lips are delicious —_ Una mirada al rostro de Blaine era suficiente para hacer que el estómago de Kurt diera mil vueltas. (N/T _Dios, tus labios son deliciosos._)

—_But maybe just a cigarette more_. (N/T _Pero tal vez un cigarro más._)

—_Never such a blizzard before_. (N/T _Jamás hubo una ventisca así._)

—_I've gotta get home_. (N/T _Me tengo que ir a casa._)

—_But baby you'd freeze out there — _Era la imaginación de Kurt, ¿o ahora estaban realmente cerca el uno del otro? (N/T _Pero baby, te vas a congelar ahí afuera._)

—_Say lend me a coat_. (N/T _Dije que me pasaras un abrigo._)

—_It's up to your knees out there._ (N/T _La mente de mi tía es cruel._)

—_You've really been grand._ (N/T _Realmente has sido grandioso._)

—_I thrill when you touch my hand —_ Justo aquí, Blaine le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Kurt. (N/T _Me dan escalofríos cuano tomas mi mano._)

—_But don't you see?_ — ¿Qué no veía lo que le estaba haciendo a Kurt? En este punto, ya no tenía pensamientos coherentes, se sentía como chocolate derretido sobre el piso. (N/T _¿Pero qué no ves?._)

—_How can you do this thing to me?_ (N/T _¿Cómo puedes hacerme algo así?)_

—_There's bound to be talk tomorrow._ (N/T _Tenemos mucho de que hablar mañana._)

—_Think of my lifelong sorrow. _(N/T _Piensa en la pena que tendré toda mi vida._)

—_At least there will be plenty implied. _(N/T _Al menos habrá muchas implicaciones._)

—_If you got ammonia and died?_ — El dolor en el rostro de Blaine, O era muy buen actor o… (N/T _¿Y si te da pulmonía y mueres?)_

—_I really can't stay —_ Claro, Kurt dijo esto en una forma en la que realmente quería decir 'Por favor, quédate para siempre, Blaine.' Así de transparente era. (N/T _De verdad no me puedo quedar._)

—_Get over and hold out. _(N/T _Ólvidalo y quédate._)

—_Baby it's cold… baby it's cold outside_ — Cantaron las últimas líneas juntos, sus voces se combinaron perfectamente.

La música se apagando y terminó. La siguiente canción comenzó a sonar, y ellos aún seguían ahí, en la misma posición con la que estuvieron bailando, aunque ya habían dejado de moverse mucho antes de que la canción terminara.

No, no era la imaginación de Kurt se habían estado acercando cada vez más. Si el rostro de Kurt fuera una ventana, el aliento caliente de Blaine lo estaría llenando de niebla justo ahora.

Blaine soltó la mano de Kurt y la puso en uno de los lados de su rostro. Su pulgar hacía pequeños círculos en la mejilla de Kurt.

Y después se inclinó sobre el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y lo besó.

Este beso fue mejor que todo los que Kurt había tenido antes. Con Brittney, había sido incómodo y se sintió mal, como si no fuera lo correcto. Con Karofsky, no había sido del todo mal. Fue mejor que con Brittney. Al menos fueron los labios de un chico. Pero aún incorrecto, de alguna manera, porque Kurt no sentía nada por él. Excepto odio.

Pero Blaine… Los labios de Blaine estaban un poco resecos por el frío y a Kurt no le importó. Este beso era suave, lento y metódico. No desesperado, como el de Karofsky, o sólo ardiente y pesado como el de Brittney.

No, este beso era perfecto. Todo lo que un primer beso debería de ser, pensó Kurt.

Cuando los labios de Blaine se separaron de los de Kurt, él estaba sonriendo. Kurt estaba seguro que él estaba sonriendo como lunático. —Oh, wow — dijo Blaine. — Había querido hacer eso desde hace tiempo…

— ¿Y porqué no lo habías hecho? — preguntó Kurt. Se sentía mareado. Como si estuviera volando y nunca fuera a aterrizar.

Blaine rió. — No… No lo sé — Se rió de nuevo. — Pero ahora sé de lo que me estaba perdiendo.

Y entonces Kurt obtuvo su "segundo" beso.

* * *

_Si hay algo que debo admitir al poner esto es que me tardé un mes entero tratando de traducir esto... sobretodo porque cada vez que intentaba avanzar con la traducción, Baby It's Cold Outside comenzaba a sonar en mi Ipod ¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que fue eso?_

_En fin... espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :D_

_Thank you, Rose!_

_Cualquier comentario, aclaración o sugerencia (o jitomatazos) - REVIEW!_


End file.
